ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elan
{{Infobox character|caption = Elan (nameless)|age = 24|gender = Male|height = |weapon = rapier, daggers|weaponname = unnamed|family = Mother: Xiia Father: Edroc Sisters: Eleen,Euloria, Elexia,Ming-Exie Brothers: Eulor, Ewal |image = |Magestatus = Mage. Magic type: black and blue (nuance: turquoise) |Mageclass =full mage|name = Elan|Birthname = Elan Von Easterngard|birthinformation = 1 of Etum (7th of June) 564  Easternfall, Heletum.}} Elan, also known as "Elan the narcissist" is a well known assassin and the oldest brother of the Von Easterngard siblings. Elan was banned and made nameless by his father after Elan had killed his older sister Eleen. "Character Poem" Biography Elan is the oldest son in the von Easterngard family. As a child Elan was a joyful and arrogant''' person full of fun. He grew up with his many siblings but was extra close to his younger brother Eulor and their friend Korock. When Eleen broke her holy oath and Artheus cursed her siblings Elan was cursed with the inability to aknowledge his own feelings twoards anyone but himself, this due to his already somewhat narcissistic personality. The cursed turned him into a selfish, greedy and heartless person. Since none of the siblings knew exactly what Elans curse was his inability to express feelings made people around him assume he had been cursed with the inability to feel at all. Believing he could be a great danger for the family now when he had lost all his love for them Eleen had to bribe her brother with a huge amount of money in order for him to leave their family and not returning until the curse was broken. She promised him she´d do all she could to free him and the rest of the family from the curse she had caused them. Elan now set of to the kingdoms in the west but due to coming from Heletum he was not especially welcome anywhere. This did not effect him very much personally other than the fact it made it difficult for him to live in any kingdom, driving him into the nomads path, the land of the outlaws. Elan made his way very fast in these lands, living like an assassin and thief. About two years later Elan found Eleen who had left the family to find Artheus and convince him to heave the familys curse. Soon enough Elexia and Edroc found Eleen and Elan. The details of the story is unknown but Eleen was killed by Elan whereupon his father Edroc sent him in exile, also making him an outlaw and taking away not only his right to the family name but also his position as the rightful heir to the throne of Heletum. Today Elan lives as a renowned assassin with a cold and heartless reputation. As he realised his name had "caught a bad sound" he figured he was in need of an alias. This is what drew Elan into a cooperation with Kredmond Willmore who he met through stumbleing over Krad and Dalagracia. Elan offered to exchange information about his sister Elexia and help Kredmond get back the sword which was stolen by Athon, in return Elan would receive a false identity as Darmon Yard. Personality Elan has always been talkative, arrogant, mostly positive and tends to play stupid from time to time even though he in fact is rather bright. Due to his curse he is also very betrayal, greedy, untrustworthy and by some people considered a douche. This however isn't entirely true as Elan doesn't really enjoy hurting other people he just doesn't feel bad about it either. Etymology '''Originally '''Elans name is of unknown origin. '''In the universe where he belongs however the name is composed by the word Ela meaning "black". Relationships *Assistant and protecting mage: Ma Gina *Copartner: Kredmond Von Willmore *Has met: Aurol Trivia *Elan used to be the rightful heir to the throne of black and blue, but after killing his own sister with his father as a witness Edroc excommunicated him making his own son an outlaw. This was held a secret to Elans mother Xiia as neither Edroc nor Elexia could bare to tell her what happened. *Elan, Eleen and Elexia are the single three in their family to have inherited their mothers turquoise magic, all other siblings have the pure blue form inherited from their father. Appearance and art -insert description of character's appearance- Green.png|Elans outfit desing Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Main Characters Category:Mages